walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Amid The Ruins
"Amid The Ruins", retitled "Episode 9", is the fourth episode of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. It was released on July 22, 2014 for PC/Mac via Steam, PlayStation Network and PlayStation Vita, and will be released on July 23rd for Xbox Live Arcade and PlayStation Network Europe, and on July 24th for iOS. Plot Synopsis If you hacked Sarita's hand off The episode starts with Sarita screaming, she would then ask Clementine why cut her hand off, before the walkers start pouncing, and biting her whole body. Hearing her screams, Kenny comes to her aid. able to kill all the walkers, but Sarita is already dying, falling to the ground, as she keeps losing the blood from her hacked off hand. Kenny would be seen angry at Clementine, blaming her for what happens to Sarita, and tells her to stay away from both of them. Clementine would be given some choices, axe Sarita right away, or tell Kenny that they have to go. either way, Sarita would be killed, leaving Kenny angry, blaming Clementine even more with increased hostility. concerning all the walkers might gonna sense their presence soon, Mike grabs Kenny, and the two run off, Clementine gets left behind. she killed some walkers, as Luke, and Nick (Determinant) run away from the herd, try to catch up with Sarah by leaving Clementine behind to fend off herself from the walkers. If Nick is alive. Nick would be seen shot at the back of his shoulder by Tavia, though it is unknown whether the shot was intended by Tavia or it was accidental like it was for Carlos. Back to where Clementine is. Clementine still fending herself amongst the walkers, killing some walkers as he searching for Kenny. Clementine then would be given options whether she yells out to Kenny, or to Luke. either way, Rebecca would be the one who found her. She later expresses her relief upon finding Clementine, and tell Clementine that Luke was with her, but Luke left her. not so long after that, the two realized that they have to get out from there, Clementine sees a way far ahead, and two rushes up walking towards the gap between the herd, only to be surrounded once more. Rebecca panics, and tells Clementine to back up, back to the hiding. but Jane finds them instead, telling them to stay calm, and walk slowly. but Rebecca chickens out, running to a tree, and hides behind it, pleading Jane for her help. "We can't clamp up like this. we need to spread out..." Jane says. Clementine could say she agrees with Jane, or stay with Rebecca's side, either choice, Jane would get back to where she left Clementine, and Rebecca, and help them getting through the herd. Jane then ask Clementine to get a walker's attention, so that Jane could get the 'cow-catcher'. Clementine successfully caught a walker's attention, while Jane sneaks up behind it. just about the walker going to attack Clementine, Jane holds it, and remove its jaw from its skull. Jane then use that walker as a camuflage amongst the walkers, pushes through the herd, with Rebecca, and Clementine walking behind her. The three then enter the woods. In the next morning. Rebecca, Jane, and Clementine are still separated from the rest of the group. Rebecca seems to be exhausted, while Clementine, and Jane keeps walking in front of her. Clementine asks Rebecca is everything alright, "No. I'm not alright." Rebecca answers. Clementine is seen visually concerned about Rebecca's well being. "But I'll be a lot better when we get to the others." she said, then added that she concerns about everyone else, Luke... Sarah... Kenny. She afraid what if no one is alive when they get to the Parker's Run. Jane then tell Rebecca that if they are not there, there's nothing they could do about it. "Don't even say things like that!" Rebecca bluffs. Jane then apologized. Rebecca would be then expressing her concerns about the herd is following them from behind. Jane reassures Rebecca that everything is fine, "It's quiet, who knows?" Rebecca says. when Rebecca notes about escaping Howe's Hardware was stupid because it made her left Alvin behind. Jane snaps out, and says that it worked. Clementine thanks Jane for saving her, and Rebecca's life, but Jane refuses to accept all the credits, and tells Clementine that she doesnt give herself enough credit. Jane also mentioned that if the people hadnt panicked, things mightve turned out better. "...The plan was good! the execution was the messy part." Rebecca takes offense out of what Jane is saying, saying to Jane that it is like she is blaming the others for being scared. but Jane says that is no what she is saying. Rebecca suddenly stops and grunting in pain. "I have to stop," she tells the two. "I'm sorry, i don't want to slow us down. Can i just have a minute?" Rebecca asks. the group then rest up. As the group resting up. Rebecca is crying over Alvin, she said that Alvin was supposed to be here. Jane then ask Rebecca what is she going to do with it? Rebecca once again, takes offense from what Jane is saying. Jane apologized, but Rebecca keep asking what did she mean by her question. Jane then added that she's just adding the worst case of scenario, "...you and Clem wont be able to raise the baby by yourselves". and when Clementine says, "We'll look after it together." Jane would bluff and said that even if that's the case, you can not always protect everyone. "And you assume i wont be capable enough. Just because you're some angry loner who doesnt care anyone but herself doesnt mean you know better than me" Rebecca bluffs. but Jane snaps out and says that she has seen it before, "...Back when it all started. me, and my sister were--" "--What!? she died?!" Rebecca yells, then tell Jane that she doesnt need her pity. Jane then say that Rebecca doesnt have the right to say the things she said about her, and her past before storming out, leaving the two behind. as Jane keeps walking away from the two, Rebecca admits to Clementine she didnt mean to be so harsh like she did. Jane, Rebecca, and Clementine reached the Parker's Run. meeting Bonnie, Mike, and Kenny whom are the first people to arrive to the Parker's Run. while the three are walking towards them. Mike is seen, and heard telling Bonnie that they need to get out from the place, but Bonnie keeps trying to convince Mike to wait for a little while longer, because "...they'll be here soon." upon meeting the three. Mike and Bonnie were glad. Bonnie expresses her concern about she thought no one else made it out. "Unless.." Mike mumbles reminding the group that, Sarita didnt make it. Clementine asks where are the rest of the group Bonnie answers that she hoped Clementine would know about that. Mike then say to the group that the Parker's Run is a fine meeting spot, but it doesnt safe to be considered a permanent solution. Bonnie then added that's why she keeps asking them to wait for the others to come, so that they could figure other things out. "You wanted to leave without us?" Rebecca asks to Mike, Mike then say that he wasnt gonna leave without the others, but he was gonna go out and search for them instead. while the others are arguing about what will they do next, Clementine looks at Kenny, whom sitting by the statue of the Parker's Run, seemingly broken with a gun he holds on his hand. she then ask, what does Kenny wanna do. Bonnie, and Mike take a look at each others face first before answering her question, "I tried to talk to Kenny, and he flipped out on me. Started yelling, scary shit." Mike says, and Bonnie believes that Kenny probably didnt mean it, but she admits it was scary. Clementine would be seen frowning in sadness. "I've been nervous to even go near him." Mike notes. "What? you think he's gonna shoot you?" Jane asks. Mike admits that the way Kenny right now. Maybe. because he is not acting rationally. Bonnie agrees with Mike, adding that Kenny is not thinking straight. Clementine then recall that she has seen Kenny like that before. Mike then ask does Clementine think he would snap out of it? Clementine is unsure. "Clem, i was thinking now that you are here. maybe you could go talk to him?" Bonnie said. Clementine then talk to Kenny, upon walking towards him, Kenny is heard blaming himself over Sarita's death, "Sarita... God, wherever you are... please forgive me... i can't be alone again..." Clementine then says hello to him, Kenny stays quiet and telling the group that he knows what they been saying about him, the whole group looks nervous. "...It's all i heard from anyone anymore." he concluded. If Clementine chose to says she is sorry about what happened to Sarita, Kenny would not accept her apologize, still blaming Clementine over Sarita's death. "...I tried to help her." Clementine's determinant response to Kenny's hostility, but Kenny would snaps out and asks Clementine does she think she is just a little girl, and no one will care when she gets people killed, just because she is 'sorry'. "...that's not how it works." Kenny yells. Kenny then ask Clementine to leave him 'the fuck' alone. Clementine leaves him on his own, walking towards where the rest of group is. Mike says that he is getting crazy by just sitting there, waiting for the rest to come. "Just give it time, Mike. It's still early." Bonnie says. While, Rebecca asks to Clementine how did things go with Kenny. Clementine has an option to say it doesnt matter, and that they need to come up with a plan. Bonnie agrees, reminding the whole group about the baby that is on the way, but Mike is skeptical by the whole plan on the baby, "...We've got no food, not water, it's getting damn cold, and we're losing the daylight fast." but Bonnie keeps saying to Mike that they have to wait for the others, mentioning about Luke, and says that Luke will know what to do. "We thought Kenny would have a plan." Rebecca stops the argument between Mike, and Bonnie. Jane steps into the conversation, agreeing on Mike's point of view on the plans, noting that we can not just keep sitting around waiting, reminding the group that things will be more difficult especially with the baby. Rebecca didnt appreciate her saying, and ask Jane now she suddenly pretending to be concerned. "Seeing you people floundering the minutes things dont go according to plan has just got me on edge, all right?" Jane says. Clementine suggests that they should find Luke, Sarah, and Nick (Determinant). concerning they might in trouble. Rebecca agrees with Clementine's suggestion, saying that after everything there's a chance that they are still alive. Jane volunteers, and asks Clementine to join her. Rebecca thanks the two. before leaving, Jane asks to Rebecca whether she has something to protect her with while she and Clementine's gone. Rebecca shows Jane the gun that she obtained from Carver's corpse back in the Howe's. the two then leave the site. When the two is walking in the woods. Jane says to Clementine she is not sure if they would find Sarah, Clementine has an option to say they shouldnt just give up. Jane admits that Clementine is smart, otherwise she wouldnt be alive that long. "That group is cracking. I've seen it before. And, well... A lotta times, it's better to be on your own." Clementine could either agree or disagree with Jane about her survival tips. if you chose to disagrees with Jane, Clementine would say that bad stuffs happen when you are alone too. "But your odds are better." Jane answers. "There's nobody to watch your back. and when something does happen, there's nobody there to help you " Clementine answers back. Jane then asks Clementine how much help Kenny is gonna be, nothing the things he is going through, he is more a liability than anything. Jane also noted the 'Rebecca's Situation'. is not making things better. "You get enough broken people together. And all you're gonna get are broken decisions." Clementine then given an options whether she has trying not to be the line wolf she is always proud of, "Of course not." Jane says. "...but sometimes ya gotta learn the hard way. I'm trying to save you that trouble." "For what it's worth, i like most of the people in your crew... But, group falls apart. People get killed." "Then why did you bring me with you?" Clementine asks. "I just trying to give you the tools you need to make it. Like your jacket, it looks warm, but... a walker will bite right through that." Jane responses. Jane then added that her sister, Jamie had good leather one... she wishes she still had the jacket. "...You coulda." Jane says. Clementine then have option to said to Jane that she always wanted a big sister, or ask what happened to Jamie. but Jane refuses to tell Clementine, saying that they dont always want to talk about the end, dont they? Clementine just stays quiet. Jane then telling Clementine about being a big sister is funny. It's really easy to be mean, by hiding the toys. giving the bad haircut on purpose. Clementine then ask why would you even do that? "What could i do? she thought i was her bestfriend. That couldnt go... unpunished." "Every summer we'd go to this amusement park in Virginia. But the best part wasnt the rides. It was that nobody would knew us there and I'd... I'd pretend we weren't sisters. Just... friends." the conversation then ended when them both find the RV Park. Jane, and Clementine stumbled upon two fresh walkers, Jane teaches Clementine survival tips as them both searching the belongings that once belonged to the walkers. Later on, the two would find Sarah's glasses underneath a walker. finding the glasses underneath a walker makes Jane believes that Sarah is dead. Clementine has an option to yell out Sarah's name, but Jane would immediately shuts Clem up, telling her that her shouting could mean death to any of them, considering the sound would attract walkers, or perhaps bad people directly to them. Clementine, and Jane then hear screaming from the RV Park. It's Luke,and Sarah. Jane agrees to get Luke, and Sarah. So the two of them go around the entrance and find a walker strung up on a fence. it was Nick. Jane then allow Clementine to kill Nick, Clementine has an option to say goodbye to Nick before she kills him. after Nick is dealt. Jane tells Clementine that no matter who the person was, either if it's her, Luke, or Sarah, if they were walkers, they need to be dealt with. Clementine understands, if you chose to shot Lee back in season 1, Clementine would mention that she has done it before. The two then walk into the RV Park. upon arriving there. Clementine, and Jane noticed that the door where Sarah, and Luke are in is surrounded by walkers. Jane, and Clementine killed some walkers, and put one of them on a honk of a car, so that the loud sound of the honk would attract those walkers that are in front of the door, away from the door. Clementine, and Jane sneaked into another RV, killed two walkers inside of that RV. as the noticed that the walker that they put on the honk fell onto the ground, causing the walkers that got attracted by it walking back towards the door where Luke, and Sarah are. Clementine, and Jane run towards the door, as Jane killing the walkers, Clementine breaks the door. the two are inside now, and meet Luke who hurt his ribs. If Nick is alive, Luke would tell Clementine, and Jane that Nick went outside to find some help. Clementine tells Luke that he saw Nick, Jane then added that they took care of him. Luke knows what this means, and he is saddened over the death of his bestfriend. Luke then bring Clementine, and Jane to where Sarah is ,telling Sarah that Clementine is here, in a hope that it would snap her out from her anxiety attack. In-Game Decisions This list shows some of the choices made by players that are tracked by the game. :For the complete in-game stats, see Video Game Statistics. Pragmatism: Left Sarah at the trailer park? *Saved Sarah - 55% *Left Sarah - 45% Compassion: Robbed Arvo? *Didn't Steal - 60% *Did Steal - 40% Selflessness: Crawled through ticket booth? *Crawled Through - 57.9% *Didn't crawl through - 42.1'%' Nurturing: Held the baby? *Held the baby - 55% *Didn't hold the baby - 45% Survivalism: Shot Rebecca? *Got help - 57.3% *Shot Rebecca - 42.7% Credits *Clementine *Kenny *Luke *Nick (Determinant) *Bonnie *Rebecca *Sarah *Sarita *Mike *Jane *Rebecca's Son *Arvo *Buricko *Maud *Russian Man *Tavia *Lowell *Tyler *Vera *Tisha Deaths *Sarita *Nick (If saved in "A House Divided") *Sarah *Rebecca Impacts This list will show the narrative consequences affected by choices from previous episodes of Season 1 and 2. Season 1 *If Clementine put down Lee Everett in "No Time Left," when Jane and Clementine encounter Nick's reanimated corpse (Determinant), Clementine will say to Jane she has done this before. Season 2 *Nick will appear in this episode if he was saved in "A House Divided." *Clementine will have a scratch on her cheek if you tried to help Kenny when Carver was beating him in "In Harm's Way". **If you did not help Kenny or Carlos, Sarita will have this scratch instead. *The episode will start differently depending on whether Clementine cut off Sarita's arm or killed the walker at the end of "In Harm's Way. Promotional Poster Trivia *First appearance of Arvo. *First appearance of Rebecca's Son. *First mention of Jaime. *Last appearance of Sarita. *Last appearance of Sarah. *Last appearance of Jane. (Unknown) *Last appearance of Rebecca. *Last appearance of Nick (If saved in "A House Divided") *This is the first episode with variant title screens. The thumbnail will look different depending on which platform you play on and which part of the world you live in. Videos Trailers The Walking Dead- Season Two - A Telltale Games Series - Episode 4 'Amid the Ruins' Trailer|Official Trailer Achievements/Trophies :For all obtainable achievements and trophies, see Achievements. Reception References ack Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Episodes